This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Three phase power systems are often used to supply electric power to single phase loads. For example, in large data centers, the individual phases of a three phase power supply are connected to various single phase loads such as printers, scanners, computer servers, etc. Each of these loads includes one or more single phase power supplies. Ideally, the individual loads are equally distributed among the various power phases so that phase currents are substantially balanced. Otherwise, a significant amount of current may flow in the neutral conductor, resulting in losses and requiring heavy copper conductors, which are expensive.